Pedacito de luna
by Reika-chan93
Summary: Makoto ha soñado por años con compartir el día de Tanabata* con una persona especial,con la que pudiera acrecentar sus sueños y deseos. Ahora que Sousuke está a su lado, su mayor deseo no parece ir a buen puerto, y este se vuelve ahora quitarse a sí mismo la fe en ellos. Dependerá del zamezuka volver a hacerle creer. (Yaoi. SouMako)


**Resumen: Makoto ha soñado por años con compartir el día de Tanabata* con una persona especial,con la que pudiera acrecentar sus sueños y deseos. Ahora que Sousuke está a su lado, su mayor deseo no parece ir a buen puerto, y este se vuelve ahora quitarse a sí mismo la fe en ellos. Dependerá del zamezuka volver a hacerle creer. (Yaoi. SouMako)**

 **Está medio muy feito el resumen, pero pasen a leer, tal vez les guste.**

 **Disclainer:** **los personajes son de Free! No me pertenecen.**

 **Aviso** **: este fic pertenece al reto "Deseos de Tanabata" del foro "Iwatobi Swim Club"**

/* **Tanabata: nombre del festival japonés basado en la leyenda de dos enamorados: Orihime y Kengyu, ella una tejedora de los vestidos de los dioses, él un cuidador de bueyes. Ya que estaban tan distraídos en su amor descuidaron sus trabajos, haciendo que Tenkou (el padre de ella) se enojara y los separara por un río. Sin embargo al ver lo triste que era su hija le concede encontrarse todos los 7 de julio, a menos que llueva; y por la felicidad que los enamorados sienten es que conceden un deseo cualquiera a quien se lo pida. Los deseos se escriben en papel y se lanzan al río o se cuelgan en los árboles.**

 **Los enamorados son la representación de un par de estrellas separadas por el 'río de estrellas' formados por la vía láctea.**

Makoto desde niño oyó la bellísima historia que su mamá le contaba en esas fechas antes de dormir, acerca de cómo su padre se le había declarado en el día de Tanabata. Makoto abría los ojos, se llenaba de emoción y suspiraba enternecido por el relato.

-¿Cuentame qué pediste, mamá?- ella sonreía porque era una pregunta que su hijo demandaba siempre, y que sin duda era su parte favorita.

-Que la persona que más me gustaba me dijera que no podría amar a nadie más que no fuera a mí. - él sonreía, apenado, y ella continuaba:- y así me lo dijo...

De nuevo ambos sonreían, ella besaba su frente y prometía volver a contarle la historia todas las veces que quisiera.

La señora Tachibana no abandonó jamás su devoción a su esposo, y tampoco a la leyenda de los enamorados, a los que tanto agradecía por haberle traído tanta felicidad. Todos los años daban un paseo cerca del río, dejando ir juntos en el agua sus deseos de ese año. El castaño sabía bien que no podían pedir otra cosa que más amor para dar, y eso lo animaba a pensar que alguien, un día lo amaría de esa forma.

Tanabata era una de las fiestas más hermosas en Japón y la persona con quien más quería compartirlo no creía en aquellas tradiciones. Claro... el chico ni siquiera era japonés, y creer en algo tan fantástico como lo es una historia donde dos seres de mitología vuelven a encontrarse cada año en el día 7 del mes 7 y un deseo se vuelve realidad para quien lo pida, era para él demasiado irreal como para fingir incluso que creía.

-Sólo es otra manera de hacer comercio,- el castaño lo miró atento- pero es romántico al menos...- dijo por fin el azabache luego de encontrar las mil y un fallas a la historia de los enamorados. Makoto bajó la cabeza sonriendo apenas.

-Sí... Es romántico...

Sousuke se despidió de él con un "nos vemos luego" y un movimiento de mano que fue repetido por el castaño, luego de que lo dejara en la entrada de su casa. Antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos y de que Makoto hubiera girado la llave, Sousuke se regresó salvando con saltitos los peldaños y tomando al iwatobi de la barbilla le robó un beso.

-Ahora sí, nos vemos.- una sonrisa ligera se formó en Sou, dejando al castaño como quien no entiende ni dónde está parado.

Makoto intentó entrar a su casa, pero olvidó que las puertas no están hechas para ser cruzadas sin haber sido abiertas antes, y toda su cara recibió las consecuencias de su desafío a las leyes de la materialidad.

Mientras sobaba su nariz se apresuró a entrar a la casa, rogando por que Sousuke no hubiera visto eso. Por su parte el azabache esperaría estar en el zamezuka para lanzar una carcajada.

Sousuke tenía esa singular costumbre de sorprenderlo, dejándolo bobo, más torpe, necesitando casi minutos para volver a la realidad. Aunque llevaban poco tiempo de salir, Makoto ya tenía penado ese hábito del más alto, pero no lograba jamás proveerlo. Aún así esta era otra de las cualidades que hacían de Sou un chico maravilloso a los ojos del castaño, era protector y amable, a pesar de que a veces ponía cara de pocos amigos.

Sin embargo algo en la naciente relación que llevaban ambos tenía decaído al ojiverde. Desde que empezaron a salir se habían visto contadas veces y casi siempre era porque Makoto tenía algún asunto que atender, y Sousuke, por "no tener nada que hacer" lo acompañaba. Eran salidas divertidas, dulces, y a veces apuradas, pero continuaba faltando algo... Faltaba ese toque de romanticismo dulzón que hace falta de vez en cuando, y que Makoto empezaba a anhelar. Él quería una cita, pero una de verdad, y que mejor ocasión que el festival de Tanabata: dos enamorados separados por un río de estrellas... De pensarse tomado de la mano de Sou mirando el río sonreía y quedaba absorto, feliz.

Pero Yamazaki no parecía del tipo romántico, y eso estrujaba el corazón del castaño, pues nada quería más que pasar ese día con él, y éste habia dicho que no tenía intenciones de asistir siquiera al festival.

Al día siguiente Makoto volvió a esperanzarse. Tal vez sí... Tal vez Sousuke al menos aceptaría ir con él al festival, quizá se queden a comer, quizá le regale algo ganado de un juego... Quizá...

-¿Sousuke? -Makoto se quedó sin respirar un momento y apretó el teléfono- ¿Quieres acompañarme al puesto hoy en la tarde? Tenemos que terminar de llevar unas cosas...y estará listo para mañana... ¿De verdad?... ¡Ahí te veo entonces!

Makoto colgó con una sonrisa. Tal vez Yamazaki comprendería que el festival era más que sólo vender bonitas cosas.

.

La familia de Makoto tendría un puesto de taiyaki en el festival y Sousuke y Makoto se encargaron de llevar lo último que necesitaban para preparar los dulces. Los niños jugaban cerca.

-Sou-chan...- la mujer le sonrió amable- ¿Vendrás mañana verdad? Voy a guardarte un par de dulces para ti.- Sousuke torció un poco los labios.

-Le había dicho a Makoto que no me gustaban mucho este tipo se cosas...-Makoto se quedó mirándolo fijo. ¿Tambien pensaba plantearle a su madre el por qué de que su tradición le sonaba absurda? A riesgo de escuchar lo que no quería Makoto empezó a alejarse. Sousuke hizo silencio mirando al castaño- ¿Me disculpa?- el azabache caminó detrás de él hasta que lo alcanzó. -¡Ey!- Makoto se detuvo-¿ te vas?- el ojiverde le sonrió.

\- Pensaba dejar mi deseo hoy... -sacó papeles de colores del bolsillo y le extendió uno al azabache- Aunque te parezca absurdo he pensado toda mi vida que los deseos que pides a Orihime y a Kengyu se vuelven realidad...

-Makoto...te lo he dicho, eres demasiado inteligente como para creer en esas cosas. -el castaño enrojeció con algo de rabia, haciendo que el azabache cortara antes de continuar hablando.

-Entonces... Si sigo creyendo en esto, ¿soy un tonto?- el azabache quiso retractarse- ¿Si todos en mi familia creemos en ello somos unos tontos?

-Makoto, no quise...

-¡Pero así sonó! ¡Asi lo entiendo yo! - bajó la mirada casi a punto de llorar. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos, conteniendo una lágrima- está bien... No es necesario que lo creas.

Makoto tomó un lápiz y escribió tembloroso en su papel. Con prisa lo colgó en un árbol cercano y empezó a caminar sin dedicarle ya ninguna mirada al azabache. No quería que viera que no era capaz de quitar de su cara la impresión de tristeza.

Sousuke no quiso seguirlo, en vez de eso lo vio desaparecer entre la gente que empezaba a transitar la callejuela de los puestos de comida. El azabache se acercó hasta donde colgaba la cartulina, y leyó el deseo de Makoto: "Quiero la luna".

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Por qué pedía algo que le sería imposible conseguir? ¿Acaso quería comprobar que su deseo aunque fuera de esa magnitud podía cumplirse? ¿O acaso buscaba decepcionarse cuando en verdad no obtuviera la luna?

El zamezuka temió que fuera lo segundo.

"""""""""

Durante la noche la culpa no dejaba dormir a Sou. El cara de pescado había llamado a Rin y el pelirrojo se había encargado de hacerle sentir el peso de sus actos, cuando le contó que Makoto no sólo no quiso salir de su cuarto, sino que se sabía por su madre que había estado llorando.

Estupido, estupido, estupido... ¿Por qué no podía guardar el "secreto" de que no creía en esas cosas? ¿Y por qué Makoto no pidió algo más accesible? Se revolvió en su cama un poco antes de dormirse.

La culpa y el amor que tenía por Makoto le hicieron tener un sueño casi revelador. Se levantó exaltado, como si la verdad se le hubiera sido puesta en las manos. Eso debía ser lo que Makoto quería, lo que él sin necesidad de ningún sueño epifanico podía ver.

Se levantó y preparó temprano lo que de a poco su cabeza iba armando para disculparse y mostrarle al castaño que se había equivocado, que los amores de leyenda sí existen.

...

Makoto sin ánimos se sentó a desayunar. Ni siquiera quería fingir que estaba bien y su familia respetó su silencio.

La tarde llegó volando entre corridas y preparativos. Su puesto en el festival estaba listo y los horarios asignados para atenderlo estaban dados. Makoto estaría durante la noche atendiendo el puesto, para poder con Haru y los demás disfrutar la tarde del evento. Sus padres tendrían la noche para su paseo. Sin embargo este había sido cambio de último momento, pues Makoto tenía pedida la noche desde hacia meses para disfrutar el festival.

-Mako, ¿no prendes tu celular?- Makoto continuó preparando su ropa con su madre a su lado, observándolo.

-Nnno... Haru no usa su celular. Estará esperando que vaya a buscarlo.

-¿Y Nagisa? Él podría querer cambiar la hora de encuentro... Sabes cómo es.-el castaño sonrió.

\- Si... Pero Rei no lo dejará.- la mujer hizo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Y Sousuke-kun? ¿No te mandará ningún mensaje hoy? -Makoto soltó involuntariamente una de las prendas. Lo último que quería era comprobar que sí había un mensaje suyo.

-No creo.- cortó secamente el castaño. -Tendrá cosas que hacer...

La mamá de Makoto se acercó despacio y lo abrazó por detrás, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Has crecido tanto... El amor tiene maneras muy raras de presentarse. No le temas cuando no sea como lo esperas...

-Si... Mamá.

...

Sus padres y hermanos salieron primero y él a eso de las 7 p.m. Levantó su celular, y luego de mucho mucho pensar, lo prendió. El aparato empezó a vibrar descontrolado, habían cerca de 50 mensajes de Sousuke y unas 30 llamadas perdidas, sin embargo todas desde la tarde y noche anterior, como si hoy hubiera despertado sin querer solucionar nada. Por desgracia también había mensaje de Haruka (lo que era de por sí algo apocalíptico) diciendo que no podría ir con él, que lo vería en la noche en el puesto. Genial... Ni siquiera podría estar en compañía de su mejor amigo el día más triste hasta ahora en su vida.

Makoto se propuso a superar esto. Seguro luego podría decirle a la cara al azabache que se había equivocado, que no era su tipo, que quería a alguien más romántico y sensible en su vida. Si...seguro podría pararse firme, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con toda seguridad que lo que habían comenzado tenía su punto final.

Sin embargo a un par de cuadras de su casa una persona lo tomó brusco por la mano, y casi le devuelve con un golpe.

-¡Sousuke!- el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho por el susto- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- el azabache lo soltó quedando mudo un momento.

-Vine a buscarte. -Makoto sintió el temblor en sus piernas. No podía, en serio no podía ser malo o indiferente con él, era demasiado el amor que habia empezado a sentir por él que tenerlo cerca le nublaba los furiosos pensamientos que había tenido.

-Voy al festival... No voy a obligarte a nada...-el más alto sonrió.

-Quiero ir contigo.

Makoto tuvo que girar más su cara para que Sousuke no lo viera, y es que el sonrojo se hacia presente, y empezó a caminar, esperando que el otro lo siguiera.

Sousuke entendió, y cuando pudo estar a la par suya, lo tomó de la mano, sintiendo cómo de a poquito Makoto fortalecía el agarre y suavizaba la expresión. Llegaron así al festival, con Makoto ostentando una sonrisa enternecida, olvidando que quería terminar con todo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Makoto lo miró sorprendido. ¿Sorpresa? Claro... Algo tenía que hacer después de haber sido tan cruel con él.

Sousuke le dedicó una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes y geniales que le devolvían ese toque cool que se le hacia tan suyo. Sin soltarle la mano empezó a correr, llegando hasta el río que quedaba pasando el templo.

El castaño volvió a temblar. Ese, ese era el lugar...

Sousuke empezó a buscar algo en los alrededores, y guió a Makoto hasta un árbol muy grueso y vetusto.

-Lo vi... En un sueño...-Makoto no comprendió a qué se había referido, pero antes de que le dejara preguntar, Sousuke continuó:- ayer pediste la luna... Y antes de que vuelvas a enojarte, quiero que mires el cielo con atención. -Makoto levantó la vista, comprobando que la noche caía sin remedio, con la luna redonda y blanca en su centro. -Mira... -Sousuke alzó su mano al cielo, extendiendo la palma hacia donde estaba la luna. De pronto la cerró- ahora cierra los ojos.

Makoto lo miró incrédulo (si, incrédulo) y al ver que el otro sonreía más le hizo caso. Sintió al rato cómo Sousuke le abría una de sus manos y colocaba algo pequeño y cálido en ella. Abrió sus ojos despacio, y vio maravillado una hermosa piedra con forma de luna, blanca, brillante, y que emanaba un calor misterioso. Era el dije de una pulsera sencilla.

-Recién cortado de la luna. Sólo para ti. -Makoto sonrió a punto de llorar. Era tan hermosa la sensación que tenía, que apenas si podía pensar en algo para decir. -No podía darte la luna entera... Imagina que dejas a otros enamorados sin ella...

-Sou...

-Te amo.

Makoto levantó la vista por fin. El ser más perfecto de todos, ese chico cool, tan serio, tan frío en ocasiones, tan amable y protector, le había dicho que lo amaba... En el día más especial de todos. El azabache le puso la pulsera.

Makoto enrojeció de sólo pensar en el momento. Sus labios no podían articular nada, sólo...

Se acercó. Tomó a Sousuke de la camisa y se estiró para robarle el beso más fogoso que le hubiera dado hasta ahora. Devoró su boca casi con desesperación, firme, demandante. Al soltarlo respiró jadeante, como si haberlo besado hubiera sido una carrera de 200 m en el agua.

Fue tan diferente de su primer beso, más tímido, más torpe, robado en una plazita y recibiendo la lluvia diminuta.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al notar que Sousuke era el más ruborizado de los dos. Rió.

-Antes creía que estas cosas tenían pasos... -Makoto se abrazó al más alto- O que había que cumplir con ciertos requisitos... Pensaba en muchas cosas tontas... Ahora sólo quiero que me lleves a donde tú quieras.

El castaño oyó claro el corazón de Sousuke, lo aprisionó y se atrevió a correr su camisa para darle un beso.

-Vamos al festival entonces...

Se sonrieron y volviendo a tomarse de las mano regresaron por donde llegaron. Recorrieron los puestos comprando chucherías y comida. Cuando por fin se sentaron en un banquillo Sousuke fue a buscar un cesto de basura. Makoto observaba a su novio alejarse, hasta que divisó a Rin. El castaño como por costumbre levantó su mano saludándolo. El pelirrojo le sonrió, y habiendo primero mirado hacia un lado se acercó a él.

-Makoto. -Rin se rascó la nuca de pronto- sé que vendrías con Haru, lo siento... -el castaño lo miró sin comprender, así que Rin volteó hacia atrás, como indicándole algo para ver.

Más allá, en un puesto de pesca, observando carnadas-sardinas de distintos tamaños, se hallaba Haru, demasiado entretenido como para notar que su acompañante lo había dejado sólo.

-Ustedes...- Makoto rió- no te preocupes. Debió haberse puesto muy feliz cuando lo invitaste.

-La verdad no lo sé. Me cerró la puerta en la cara después de que le pregunté si quería venir conmigo.-ambos rieron. Sin duda Haru estaba emocionado.- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Él ya está conmigo.-el pelirrojo volteó encontrándose a su azabache amigo con un peluche en su mano. Sousuke lo escondió en su espalda al tiempo que el otro armaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Y después dicen que el romántico soy yo. -Sou pintó levemente su mejilla- Bien... Me alegra que se arreglaran-Rin miró a Makoto- Los veré a la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Makoto asintió y el pelirojo corrió al puesto donde Haru continuaba siendo acosado por el vendedor y escuchando quien sabe cuántos precios de oferta.

Makoto se sintió feliz por su amigo. Aunque ese par no eran oficialmente una pareja nadie encontraría la diferencia con una de verdad. Parecían un par de novios peleadores.

Sou se sentó al lado del castaño.

-Rin está hasta las manos con el cara de pez.

-Ehh... No le digas así. Me alegra saber eso, Haru también lo quiere. Sólo falta que lo formalicen.

-Ahora... ¿Dejarías de espiar la felicidad ajena y prestarme atención?- Makoto volteó a verlo. Y en vez de encontrarse con su cara se encontró con un peluche- Me recuerda a ti.

-Gracias... Eres lindo. -El azabache sonrió nervioso. Sí, nervioso, el castaño podía ponerlo así a veces, pero también hacia salir su lado más fanfarrón.

-Lo sé... Por eso te gusto tanto.

-Cierto... ¿Que fue lo que viste en un sueño?

-Una pareja. Cerca del río... -Sou pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Makoto- y pidieron un deseo que luego se cumplió. En la mañana cuando fui, en verdad sus nombres estaban ahí, atados junto con el deseo en ese árbol.

-¿Y... Cómo sabes que su deseo se cumplió? -Makoto se giró a verlo.

-Porque los conozco...

-Hmph...¿y ahora crees?

-Pues... Mi deseo se cumplió. -Sousuke se puso de pie.- Creo...que te llaman.

Makoto se giró hasta donde Sousuke señaló con su cabeza. En el puesto de comidas de su familia estaba su madre haciéndole señas. El castaño recordó que le tocaría estar allí un rato para que sus padres dieran un paseo. Los muchachos se acercaron a los mayores, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Makoto: sus padres irían, como todos los años, a renovar su deseo. Sousuke también sonrió, y habló como si se hablara a él mismo:

-Y pensar que mantienen casi intacto el amor que se tienen desde hace años.

Makoto se giró a verlo, desconcertado. ¿Acaso su madre en alguna ocasión le había contado a él también de su deseo de Tanabata? El azabache lo miró con una sonrisa, y se pusieron manos a la obra para atender el pequeño puesto de taiyaki.

Cuando sus padres regresaron Makoto y Sousuke fueron hasta donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos ya. Pronto empezarían los fuegos artificiales.

Makoto tomó despacio la mano del azabache, haciendo que éste le preste atención.

-¿Pasa algo Makoto? ¿Acaso...no es lo que esperabas? -el castaño le sonrió.

-En verdad no...-el sonido de las explosiones no le hicieron ni siquiera voltear.- creo...que es mejor. Y...-esta vez bajó la vista- me faltó decirte algo- enrojeció- también te amo Sousuke.

•*•

 _En un árbol cerca del río colgaban cientos de papeles de colores con deseos extraordinarios._

 _Uno pedía la luna, y otro pedía ser capaz de entregarle la luna a la persona que más amaba._

 **Y...fin? Bueno... Está raro no sé por qué me salió tan así, espero que le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado :) gracias por leer.**


End file.
